I'm Still Here
by ROTG Shipper
Summary: The guardians think they know all about Jack,but will they be proven wrong? First Story hope you like it!
1. The Idea

ROTG Fan fiction

All rights go to DreamWorks (I don't want be sued!) I mean if I owned ROTG then I would put this in the movie, am I right? Inspired by '' I'm still here (Jim's theme). ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS!

It was a really cold day at the pole as North waits for all the guardians to arrive for the monthly meetings they set up after Pitch fell so they can check and list all the kids that believe so it does not happen again. North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth had all gathered ready for the meeting.

BuNnY P.O.V

'' Where is the bloody show pony let's get this over with I got bloody googies to paint'' I'm sorry bunny but Easter is NO Christmas'' North boomed, I'm about to give A snappy remark when Tooth says '' All right stop arguing we have work to d- Wait where is jack?'' ''I have no idea where the bloody show pony is'' I said. '' Maybe he is by the lake'' Sandy signaled, '' Good idea comrade, come, we go!'' North said.

AUTHORS END NOTE :€

Now I want constructive criticism NO FLAMES I'm serious I hate when peeps flame IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT I might add a pairing that I really like but don't know how my family will react. Hmm I have so many things to think about. Now sorry about that I will upload next chapter soon I hope it will be a two shot might make it a whole chapter story. Sorry if the chapter is short it is my first chapter I mean if written ones for my own story and others that I keep hidden but ehh I might upload. Comment, Follow, Love. Till next time! Bye! Again I'm so sorry this chapter is super short I will upload soon!


	2. The Reveal

Chapter 2: The Reveal

Thanks all the people that review and favorite. Thanks for the support, now in the chapter is the big reveal! When you are reading and get to the reveal part play this song! watch?v=ba1UFP186F8 I was shuffling through my iPod when I heard this song and thought JACK FROST! So I made this read and listen, now enough rambling ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry that the song lyrics are long but it is worth it I will update soon maybe tomorrow probably today!

3rd Person P.O.V

"We take the sleigh" North said "Ah hell no, not this time" Bunny said as he tapped his foot twice and they all fell through the giant hole that appeared. "How you like it North!" Bunny said "This is fun comrade HO HO" he said as he tumbled to a stop in the forests behind the lake, Tooth and Sandy floated in behind them while Bunny waited impatiently. Then they started to go out onto the lake when they heard a guitar start playing. "What is that" Tooth said "QUIET" sandy signaled as they looked out on the lake to see Jack with a guitar singing (Start playing Song now)

I am a question to the world

Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be

And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

I will update again today or tomorrow BYE! So Sorry actual talking is so short so I think I will like double update!


	3. The Confrontation (Part 1)

Chapter 3: The Confrontation (Part 1)

Hi I have gotten like 20 followers THANK YOU SO MUCH you have NO idea how happy this makes me! I know these chapters are short but inspiration is a butterfly one moment it is there then it is gone, I call the butterfly Leroy. Well enough about that and I think I will add my MYSTERY PAIRING because if my family really loves me they won't mind right? (Post in comments) I might make this short *Shouts of disapproval from readers* I KNOW I KNOW but I want to see the Oscars Now WE CONTINUE THE AWESOMENESS!

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Wow" Bunny said "Huh who said that, don't make me freeze you" said Jack as he brandished his staff in a threatening manner. "It is just us comrade" North said "Yea don't freak out iceball" grunted Bunny Sandy then slapped him across the head (If you watch NCIS Dunozo slap :]) "Aw shut up I'm tired of listening to you guys bickering like an old married couple!" Sandy signaled and then Jack started to blush and Bunny's ears went flat against his skull. "Huh Sandy that was not the smartest thing to say" Tooth said to Sandy pointing at North who was glaring at Bunny about to strangle him. "Let's stay on topic, Jack how long have you felt this way" Tooth said "Huh you h-heard t-that, I um was just…" Jack stammered "Jack It okay just answer our question comrade and all will be better, now come come we go to the pole to talk ja."North said as he took a snow globe from his pocket and whispered to it" North Pole" and then threw it down on the ground so everyone could go through. "At least I'm not being shoved in a sack this time" Jack muttered. "I have sack right here, if you want to Jack…" North Started. "NO, I mean I'm just kidding North!" Jack said "Ho Ho Ho" North boomed "Funny Funny" He continued. "Can we go now?" Sandy signaled. "Oh ja ja. He he" North said and jack pushed by him grumbling as he went through the portal.

I'm SO SORRY another short one but I'm tired and next time I update might be during the weekend (UH SCHOOL) but again I'm so sorry, To make up next might be 600 or at the most 1,000. Till next time ROTG SHIPPER IS OUT OF THE BUILDING *Turns to audience* Thank ye Thank ye very much.


End file.
